


Bilbon le Hobbit

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Baby Maglor, Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Les sentiments de Bilbon à l'égard de son filleul.





	Bilbon le Hobbit

Bilbon sourit en observant son jeune filleul regarder sa tenue de bal avec émerveillement. Le petit méritait bien d’être heureux après toutes ses souffrances, et le vieux Hobbit était plus que ravi de lui offrir un peu de bonheur avec quelques sortilèges. Il se rappelait bien du jour où il avait vu Makalaurë pour la première fois.  
Ce jour-là, ç’avait été Fëanáro qui avait tenu son bébé dans ses bras. L’enfant était tout petit et dormait, blotti entre ses couvertures, ses mains minuscules s’agrippant à son doudou. Bilbon hocha la tête en souriant. Oui, Makalaurë avait bien grandi.


End file.
